Seeking One's Self Worth
by Misha-Misha
Summary: Serena isnt Leader anymore its Rei or is she?
1. Default Chapter

Serena's POV: Why are they always angry with me? Don't they know I have saved their lives countless times? Do they not appreciated how much I care for them?  
  
Serena walks up the steps to the temple and comes across Luna. Luna can tell something is brothering her Princess.  
  
Luna: Serena what is the matter?  
  
Serena: I don't know Luna I'm sick and tired of being under minded by Rei and the others. I don't think I can take it anymore I have been there through out the end and yet they do not see me as an equal but only as a little girl who can never be counted on.  
  
Luna knew that the scouts have been taking Serena for granted she just never knew it affect Serena this much. Luna blamed herself for not being there to comfort and listen to Serena when she had Problems but wasn't that Darien's job to support Serena in her dilemmas.  
  
Luna: I'm sorry my Princess I should have been there for you more even I am at fault. I just thought that with you and Darien being together and well Rini in that case I thought you would have no need of me to talk too.  
  
Serena: Oh don't even start with Darien Luna, he is even more worst then the scouts he's suppose to be my soul mate and husband in the future and yet he has never taking the time just to ask me if I was doing ok or even showed that slightest interest in who I am he just thinks that just because the future is me and him together he can just neglect me and show no emotion and interest in me.  
  
Luna: I think we should go inside now we are pretty late Serena.  
  
Serena: I don't care anymore Luna I really don't I'm changing things around here and well it starts now!  
  
Luna was really worried now she had never seen her Princess in such a mood before Serena was always calm about things yes she may have he spastic attacks every once in awhile but never had she been so set on a task before. When Serena walk in with Luna Rei was the first to speak.  
  
Rei: Everyone has been waiting for you for almost an hour now Serena! We are tired of you always being an accounted for and for not being on time! Ami: Rei don't be so harsh I think Serena has a good reason for being late.  
  
Ami was always the one standing up for Serena. Ami had brains and the beauty and she was always loyal to her princess.  
  
Rei: Ami stop standing up for her she doesn't deserve it! I should be the leader of the scouts I'm the strongest and I'm never late!  
  
Lita started to agree with Rei about Serena being late and everything else that Rei was saying.  
  
Rei started to notice that Serena hadn't tried to defend her self or argue back like she usually so finally Rei said Rei: Give up you right to be leader Serena and leave it to me.  
  
What Serena said surprised everyone including Rei.  
  
Serena: Rei never have I ever believe you would betray me like this. Take hold of the leadership then. I am done and finished with this conversation here.  
  
Serena ran out the door with Mina and Ami running after her. Serena went home to pack her stuff and ready herself for the trip ahead 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2.  
  
Serena is packed and ready to leave.  
  
Serena: Luna I know that your commitment is to the scouts but I would like it very much it you would come with me on my journey.  
  
Luna: My Princess that is where you are wrong my commitment is to you and will always be to you my Princess. I am your guardian and you will always be in my care until the day you become queen.  
  
Serena: Luna. you have been there for me weather you know it at all. Thank you we shall leave at once.  
  
Luna: Serena where may I ask are we going?  
  
Serena: We are headed back to my kingdom the moon.  
  
Luna: But princess it is no longer standing  
  
Serena: Luna not to worry I will restore my kingdom to its rightful splendor and I will teach the scouts a lesson the will never forget.  
  
Back at the temple Rei and Lita started to talk about what just happened.  
  
Rei: Finally I am the leader .  
  
Lita: Don't you think you were to hard on her Rei? She is and always be our Princess.  
  
Rei: Lita Serena is always late and we can never count on her she is of no use to us I am the one who should be in control of the scouts I am the strongest and I am never defeated.  
  
Lita: Now wait a minute Rei you make it sound like you have sum kind of vengeances against Serena like you want to get back at her for her being her she cant help it if shes a klutz some times its just who she is but your wrong in one aspect of it all when we needed her the most she was always there.  
  
And with that said Lita went off to go find Ami, Mina, and Serena. Ami and Mina went to the park the arcade and even Darien apartment. When they reached Darien's Apartment they knocked on the door when finally Darien answered "Hey guys whats up? Rini is here with me if you guys are trying to find her.  
  
Ami: No Darien we are trying to find Serena she ran off when Rei made her give up leadership.  
  
Darien: Oh no big surprise Serena never could handle it in the first place.  
  
Rina ran in to the hallway where they were all talking.  
  
Rini: Hey guys wheres Serena?  
  
Ami: That what we were asking Darien here but he seems to think that Serena is just being silly for running off when Rei made her give up leadership of the scouts.  
  
Rini: WHAT! Darien how could you betray Mommy like that Mommy is the right full Queen and leader of the scouts and that will NEVER change!  
  
Darien: Rini you know Serena shes just being the klutz she always she.  
  
Rini: You are not my father! My father would never think of mommy like that ! goodbye Darien!  
  
Rini had never used Darien's real name before so darien was left alone with that while Ami , Mina, and Rini left his Apartment. Just as they were heading out they ran into Lita.  
  
Meanwhile back at Serena's house.  
  
Serena and Luna were both ready to leave so they went to the park to a secluded area where they could be seen. Serena took out her crystal and said moon crystal power! And then a great big portal opened in front of her to reveal Sailor Pluto.  
  
Serena: Sailor Pluto how have you been all theses years?  
  
Pluto: I am very well my princess I had hope you would change your mind on this.  
  
Serena: Not to worry Pluto I am not leaving for good and they will be alright.  
  
Luna: Pluto you knew about this?  
  
Pluto: Yes guardian I did but I believe in my princess to do the right thing and if she thinks this is best then I will support her as should you.  
  
Luna: I do I really do but I also blame myself for all this happening I wasn't there to listen to her when everything was bothering her I should of listened it was my job my duty.  
  
Serena: Luna don't be so hard on yourself you.  
  
Luna: Please my princess please forgive me!  
  
Serena: Ohhh Luna I have forgiven you so don't worry. Pluto you and only you for now know where I am headed too you and Luna that is. I doubt the scouts would know that you were involved in this so not worry ok? Luna shall we go?  
  
Luna: I'm ready my princess and I don't deserve your kindness..  
  
Serena: I forbid you from being so down in the dumps about this Luna its over and I don't blame you so please look up at me and come here so I can scratch your ear.  
  
Luna did as she was told and after that walked in to the portal.  
  
Back to the other scouts except for Rei that is.  
  
Ami, Mina, and Rini ran in to Lita outside the apartment and asked her if shed seen Serena?  
  
Lita: No I haven't seen her I was headed towards Darien apartment so im guessing she isn't there either is she?  
  
Ami: no she isn't have you check her house she might be there?  
  
Lita I haven't gone there yet so lets go check there.  
  
But before they left Lita saw Rini was crying.  
  
Lita: Rini whats wrong? Why are you crying?  
  
Rini in sobbs: Mmmommy's gone! 


End file.
